His New Lord
by CherryNinja
Summary: Xiahou Dun joined Cao Cao because he had heard that the other was looking for capable men. What he didn't know was that Cao Cao might be interested in more than his talent on the battlefield.


This story didn't really turn out the was I wanted. When I started writing I wanted something romantic. Now I basically have a PWP with a completely different plot. Oh well, maybe next time…

* * *

It was the year 190 when Xiahou Dun joined up with Cao Cao. He had heard that his cousin was looking for capable warriors for the fight against Dong Zhou, which was why he and his other cousin Xiahou Yuan had come to support their clansman.

To celebrate the arrival of his new subordinates Cao Cao had held a feast, a huge banquet for all his generals. They had eaten and drunk, talked for hours about politics and their numerous battles. Cao Cao had spoken of their oncoming fight and of his plans for the future and Xiahou Dun had listened intently to everything his new lord had to say. Cao Cao was a man with a vision, a natural born leader that drew other people to him with his charisma and the more Xiahou Dun learned about him the more he was convinced that he had made the right decision to come here, that he had finally found a worthy lord to follow.

When the feast ended and they were about to leave, he was surprised when Cao Cao held him back.

"May I have a word in private with you, Xiahou Dun?"

"Of course my lord."

He followed his new lord through the camp and was surprised when they entered Cao Cao's private tent. Upon entering the tent he watched the other cross the space to a seat at the opposite wall. When Cao Cao sat down Xiahou Dun stood before him, keeping a respectful distance between them. Trying to make a good impression, he stood tall and upright, emphasizing his height and built. He had an impressive built after all.

Cao Cao looked him over once before he spoke. "So, your cousin and you decided to join us in our fight against that traitor Dong Zhou?"

Xiahou Dun knew that it wasn't really a question but he answered nonetheless. "Yes my lord, we heard that you are gathering an army to fight against Dong Zhou and rescue his Excellency and decided to join your cause."

Cao Cao propped his elbows on the armrests of his chair and folded his hand, resting his chin on them. "And why would you come to me? There are men in our coalition that are more powerful than I am and in whose service you would be able to rise to great power. Is it because we are of the same blood?"

This question was much more delicate. "The fact that you are my cousin might have been the reason why we came to you. But even in those few days that I have been here, especially after hearing you talk this evening, I now am sure that you will rise higher than any of those other men. You have a vision for this land and I will help you make it come true."

There was a long silence where Xiahou Dun couldn't tell if his answer had pleased the other man since his face didn't betray any emotion. He felt the other's intense gaze and forced himself not to break the eye contact, to stand strong. Finally Cao Cao leaned back in his chair and a small smile appeared on his face. "You are a fine man, Xiahou Dun. Big and strong, a true fighter. I can also feel that you are an honest man who is true to his word and has a strong character."

Xiahou Dun let out his breath, relaxing slightly after receiving such a compliment. "You honour me, my lord. I am but a mere warrior who has sworn to follow your leadership."

There was a twinkle in Cao Cao's eyes. "So you will obey my commands?"

"Yes my lord, always. I would do anything for you."

There was a short pause before "Strip!"

Xiahou Dun's eyes widened. "What?" He couldn't have heard that right.

Cao Cao didn't seem impressed at all by his shock. "You said you would do anything for me, so I tell you to strip."

Xiahou Dun made half a step towards the other man, slightly extending his arms. "But my lord, I…" He didn't know what to say and fell silent.

He could see Cao Cao raise an eyebrow as if to ask what was taking him so long. He didn't quite know what to make of this command. Was this a challenge? A test to see if he would really obey, even if the order went against his own beliefs?

Hesitantly Xiahou Dun started taking off his clothes, first his armour and shoes, then his robes, pants and the rest of his clothing until he finally stood completely nude in front of his lord. Again he felt the other's gaze roam all over his body and had to resist the impulse to cover himself with his hands.

"You are indeed a fine man, Xiahou Dun." There was a kind of appreciation in the other's voice that he didn't really know how to place.

Xiahou Dun looked to the floor, not able to hold Cao Cao's gaze. This situation was so surreal. He had come to find a worthy lord he could follow and he really was convinced that he had found him. But he had never expected to stand in said lord's tent, completely exposed, while the other was admiring his body. And the strangest thing of all? He was getting hard. The thought alone that he was naked while Cao Cao was watching him, sitting in his chair fully clothed, aroused him.

And there was no way that his lord would miss his reaction. What would Cao Cao think of him? Would he mock him? Think him pathetic for getting hard just because a man was looking at him?

He looked up when he heard a chuckle. "You're blushing."

At this comment Xiahou Dun felt his face heat even more. He had never felt so insecure and self-conscious. He didn't know what his lord's intentions were as he hadn't pegged the other as the type to humiliate people. So what was the reason behind all this?

He watched as Cao Cao rose from his chair and stepped in front of him, barely a foot away, looking up into his eyes. Xiahou Dun nearly jumped when he suddenly felt a hand close around his cock.

"And you're really excited, too." There was mischievous smirk on Cao Cao's face that made him shudder.

Xiahou Dun barely restrained a moan when the hand on his cock started moving, stroking up, adding a slight twist when it reached the head, and going down again, lightly brushing over his balls. At the same time Cao Cao's other hand started running over his thigh and up to stroke across his stomach, feather light touches all over his abs. Xiahou Dun looked down to watch his lord touch all over his body, watch the hand slide over his shaft. It was one of the most erotic sights he had ever seen. He felt his breath coming faster and his body grow restless, but he didn't dare move and desperately grabbed his own thighs to avoid reaching for his lord. He didn't know how the other would react to being touched. Meanwhile Cao Cao's hand went up to his chest, stroking his pecs and then concentrating on his nipples. He rolled the right nipple between his fingers before he started to tweak and pinch the left one. All the while the hand on his shaft never slowed down its stroking. It was sweet torture.

Xiahou Dun soon realised that with all this stimulation it wouldn't take long for him to reach his climax. There was just the problem that he didn't know what he was supposed to do. Was he allowed to come or did his lord expect him to hold back? He clenched his teeth. As long as his lord didn't give him any orders he would do his best to hold back. Xiahou Dun bit his lip and turned his head to the side. If he kept on watching it all would be over very soon.

Cao Cao didn't let up his teasing and it wasn't long before Xiahou Dun felt the telltale tingle in his belly and his knees tried to give out, but he desperately tried to hold back. But it seemed like he was lucky since his lord seemed to sense his dilemma and smiled.

"Go ahead if you want."

Hearing the words that set him free, Xiahou Dun gave up his control. He threw his head back and let out a throaty moan when he reached his climax, Cao Cao still stroking him until he was completely spent.

Breathing hard he had trouble staying upright and was glad when Cao Cao led him to the end of a bed to sit him down. Xiahou Dun slumped down on the bed, propping his elbows on his knees, and tried to calm his breathing. His heart was pounding fast and his mind was completely blank, not able to understand what had happened during the last few minutes.

After a few moments he heard Cao Cao speak. "I must say, your self control is impressive."

Xiahou Dun looked up and saw the other standing directly in front of him and… Oh god, he had come all over his lord's precious robe!

Still sitting down he bowed his head. "My lord, your robe! Please forgive me. I didn't-"

"Don't worry, Xiahou Dun, the robe isn't important right now. But if this stain bothers you, I can simply take off my clothes."

When he heard the teasing tone in the other's voice Xiahou Dun looked up hesitantly. His eyes widened in shock upon seeing Cao Cao slowly taking off his own clothes. What was happening here?

"My lord, what are you doing?" He made to stand up but a hand on his shoulder pushed him back on the bed.

"Like I said, I am mightily impressed by your self control and obedience. And since you don't seem to be averse to men, this will be your reward." There was big smirk appearing on Cao Cao's face. "So don't worry and simply enjoy."

Xiahou Dun didn't know if this was really happening or if he had drunk too much during the feast, had passed out drunk and was now having a sexual dream about his lord. Either way, he would enjoy everything that was going to happen, so he kept on watching as Cao Cao started to undo his shirt.

The other was right, he indeed enjoyed the company of men from time to time, but he never would have thought that it could happen with the man he had sworn to serve only days ago. Which didn't mean that he didn't like how things were progressing. And even though it had been only minutes since his last climax, he could feel that his body was already beginning to take an interest in the other's almost seductive movements. Cao Cao was a handsome man and the body that was being revealed in front of him was also very nice, not overly muscular like some of the other generals and soldiers, but you could see that he had a fighting background.

By now Cao Cao had taken off the last of his clothes so that he too was completely naked and, to Xiahou Dun's surprise, already fully erect. But even in a situation like this he exuded an aura of dignity and dominance that affirmed Xiahou Dun in his belief that this was the man that would someday rule the land.

"Considering your reaction I guess you like what you see?" Cao Cao grinned. He then stepped forward between Xiahou Dun's legs and lightly touched his chest with his right index finger. Understanding the silent command Xiahou Dun lay back on the bed and watched the other lean over him.

"Scoot up a little, Xiahou Dun. We can't do this with you only half on the bed."

He complied eagerly and moved up, lying on the bed with his head on the pillow. He saw the twinkle in Cao Cao's eyes at his immediate obedience.

Xiahou Dun felt Cao Cao kneel on the bed between his legs, leaning forward, and watched as the other man started trailing kisses all over his stomach and up to his chest while his hands stroked over Xiahou Dun's flanks.

It had been some time since he had submitted to somebody in this way. Sure, he had been on the bottom from time to time but he usually preferred it the other way around, and with his built it was what most of his partners expected. But he didn't mind submitting to Cao Cao. The other man seemed to know what he was doing and his body was already reacting to the other's ministrations.

But Xiahou Dun didn't know how he should feel about this. He was lying on a bed while his lord was kneeling over him, pleasuring him. If he had ever thought about lying with his lord, he would have expected it to be the other way round with Cao Cao lying on the mattress while he was doing everything to please his lord. But so far the other hadn't given him a single hint that he expected something from him. On the contrary, Cao Cao seemed to be quite content the way it was and who was he to deny his lord? And Cao Cao had said to lay back and enjoy it after all.

Xiahou Dun felt Cao Cao work his way up his body, planting small kisses and nips all over his chest and collarbone while his hands roamed all over his body.

From the corner of his eye he saw Cao Cao reach for the table next to the bed to retrieve a small bottle. Xiahou Dun watched as the other man opened the bottle and poured some oil-like liquid over his hands, covering them. He felt one of the hands wandering over his body again, leaving an oily trail across his stomach and down to his cock. Then the hand started stroking again, soft teasing touches that were slicked by the liquid.

He felt Cao Cao shift his weight and suddenly there was something hot and wet on his left nipple. When Xiahou Dun looked down he found his lord's tongue worrying the little nub. He caught Cao Cao's gaze and he saw the evil glint in his lords eyes right before he felt a sharp pain in his nipple. Cao Cao had bitten it and sent shudders through his body. Xiahou Dun turned his head to the side and grabbed the sheets. His lord was manipulating his body, playing him like an instrument and Xiahou Dun's body did what the other man wanted. It was no wonder that he had gotten fully hard again in no time.

He heard a chuckle. "If your stamina in the bedroom is any indication for your power on the battlefield then I am sure you won't disappoint me."

Xiahou Dun felt his face heat again. He wasn't a person that got embarrassed easily, but Cao Cao somehow had a talent to always say the right things to make him blush. He didn't see the smirk on Cao Cao's face because he had his eyes closed, lost in passion.

Suddenly the mouth left his skin and he looked up when he felt a hand on his chest. He realized that Cao Cao had shifted on the bed again without him noticing and was now hovering over him with his knees on both sides of his hips, aligning Xiahou Dun's cock with…

"My lord, what-?" Xiahou Dun tried to sit up, but the hand on his chest kept him down on the mattress.

"Didn't I tell you not to worry? This is your reward after all." With these words Cao Cao lowered himself onto Xiahou Dun's cock, pushing down until the ring of muscle gave way to the intrusion and slowly but surely impaled himself.

Xiahou Dun couldn't believe it. He was lying on a bed in Cao Cao's private tent with his lord slowly sliding down his cock. It was so surreal… but god did it feel good. It was so warm and tight, just perfect. He looked up in Cao Cao's face and saw him with his eyes closed and biting his lip. It was a fascinating sight.

Finally the other had lowered himself until he was sitting in Xiahou Dun's lap, hands still pressed against his chest with his fingers slightly twitching. His face was still contorted in a mixture of pleasure and pain, while he was adapting to the intrusion. It was a sight he would never forget.

Xiahou Dun lifted his hand to stroke across Cao Cao's thigh, trying to help the other man relax. It also helped him to distract himself from bucking up into that delicious tight heat. He wouldn't move until his lord was comfortable again.

Eventually he saw Cao Cao open his eyes again and look down at him, a lopsided grin on his face. "It is true that I expect obedience from my subordinates, but in a situation like this I would appreciate a little more initiative from my partner."

A smile appeared on Xiahou Dun's face. "It will be my pleasure." He then sat up so that they were chest to chest and wrapped his arms around Cao Cao's back, grinning. "Hold on, my lord."

The other barely had enough time to wrap his arms and legs around him before Xiahou Dun lifted them both up, turned around and put Cao Cao on his back on the bed. He quickly looked up to Cao Cao's face but the other only gave a short nod, signalling that it was ok.

Xiahou Dun then braced his arms on the mattress, slowly pulled out and pushed back in. The next time he angled his thrust slightly different, and the next time until he noticed a small hitch in Cao Cao's breathing. Xiahou Dun grinned. He had found the right spot.

He felt Cao Cao arch his back when he suddenly picked up the pace, making sure that he would hit that special spot inside his lord as often as possible. And by the way Cao Cao was groaning and writhing underneath him, hands buried Xiahou Dun's hair, he seemed to be quite successful. Xiahou Dun looked at the face of the man beneath him and found it flushed and lost in pleasure. To see the otherwise so proud and controlled man being consumed by his needs and with his guard completely down awoke something inside him that he couldn't quite name. He lowered his head to Cao Cao's collarbone and started planting little nips and kisses all over it.

Xiahou Dun slightly shifted his weight so that he could reach down and stroke the other's dick that was trapped between their bodies. Even though it hadn't been long since he had come he felt that he was getting close again, Cao Cao's body was gripping him perfectly so that he was rising towards his climax faster than he would ever have expected. But it wouldn't be acceptable for him to come before his lord, so he was doing his best to bring the other to completition as fast as possible. And from the way those hands tugged on his hair it indeed wouldn't be long.

"Xia-Xiahou Dun."

He looked up when he heard Cao Cao gasp out his name. As soon as they were eye to eye he felt the hands in his hair pull his head down and smash their lips together. The realization that he was indeed kissing his lord hit him like lightening and he suddenly felt himself coming, flooding the other with his heat. He was just about to panic that he had come before his lord after all when he felt the walls around his cock contract and Cao Cao's come hit both their chests.

He stayed like that until he felt that Cao Cao's last tremors had passed, then he carefully pulled out and collapsed next to his lord.

Xiahou Dun closed his eyes. Had that really just happened? He couldn't quite believe that he had lain with his lord, but the stickiness on his stomach and the heat of the body lying next to him showed him that yes, it had really happened. He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the man on his left, smiling when he saw that the other had his eyes closed and was still trying to catch his breath. Realizing that Cao Cao was trusting him enough to lie next to him completely defenceless, he felt a warmth spread through him that he had never felt before.

After some minutes of silence Xiahou Dun rose from the bed and dressed again. When he had at last donned his armour he turned back to the bed where Cao Cao still lay. It shouldn't really have surprised him that the other had watched him get dressed.

"So, you think you made the right decision in joining me?" There was that twinkle in Cao Cao's eyes again.

"There is nowhere I'd rather be if this is the way you treat your generals." It was said jestingly, but somehow he felt bitter about the thought of his lord with another man although he had no right to be. He just hoped that the other wouldn't be able to tell.

There was a long moment of silence before he saw a smile appear on Cao Cao's face that was almost affectionate. "Don't worry Xiahou Dun, this is a very special treatment not many get to experience. But I have a feeling that you might be able to enjoy it for a very long time. If that is your wish, of course."

Xiahou Dun couldn't help but smile himself. "It would be my pleasure." He felt like a huge load had been taken off his chest and that warmth was he once more spreading through him. "But if you allow me this question, why me? Why did you bring me back to your tent tonight?" It wasn't like he wanted to complain, on the contrary. He was simply curious.

He heard Cao Cao chuckle. "I don't know if you even realized it, but you were looking at me the whole evening."

Xiahou Dun was puzzled. "Of course I was looking at you. You are my new lord, so it is only natural that I would pay attention to you. Just like all the other generals at the feast." Cao Cao was a fascinating man, of course he would look at him closely.

"Maybe, but there was something in your look that was different, that was calling to me. I wanted to know if you really are something special and I think I was right." There was that knowing look again.

He tried to hold Cao Cao's intense gaze, but after some seconds he broke their eye contact and looked to the floor. "I… well… thank you, my lord."

Xiahou Dun bowed and turned to leave the tent. He was just about to reach for the tent flap when he heard Cao Cao speak again.

"By the way, my style is Mengde."


End file.
